


All About Spears

by Ruis



Category: Celtic Mythology, Irish Mythology, Táin Bó Cúailnge
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Fights, Homework, M/M, Sexual Tension, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 06:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20466302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruis/pseuds/Ruis





	All About Spears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reine_des_corbeaux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reine_des_corbeaux/gifts).

“So… What do you know about spears?”

The question that had broken hours of peaceful silence hung in the air between the two foster brothers, Ferdiad chewing on the end of his quill, and Cú, always the energetic one, striding back and forth in the small, cramped room. With each of his powerful steps, he made something rattle – the ancient bookcases with badly fitting glass panes, the ink bottles on their rickety desks, the dented shields mounted on the walls. The wooden planks of their shared dormitory creaked below his feet.

The air was hot and humid and both boys would have infinitely preferred to be outside. They knew each other well enough by now that they did not have to state these things. Ferdiad, while outwardly calmer, was tense and angry. One persistent housefly kept trying to land on the rim of Ferdiad’s inkwell. This was such a waste of a perfectly nice summer afternoon! They could have been swimming near the ford, could jump like fish in the sunlight, but no – instead, they were holed up in their dusty room, although Ferdiad had to admit to himself that the dusty part of it was their own fault. Neither of them was much for tidying up.

“What do I know about spears”, Cú Chulainn repeated slowly. “Surely you are not thinking about copying my homework?” Never mind that his sheet was still empty. His best friend did not need to know that. Not just that doing written homework wasn’t much his style; in fact, if he had already written all he knew, it would make things so much worse. He snuck a glance at Ferdiad’s sheet that was already filled with rows upon rows of tidy handwriting. Cú raised an eyebrow. How much was there to say about spears, really? “Besides, you also know almost everything there is to know about spears. Pointy tip, long shaft, be sure to mention that.” He grinned. 

Ferdiad sighed. He loved Cú, he really did, but sometimes… Frustrated, he rolled up the essay he had been writing. If he could not smite his friend with it – and he knew better than to even try – at least that fly would meet its end at his hands. As soon as it came back… He listened carefully, did not need to actually look around when instead he could tell its position from hearing alone. Ah. There it was. 

The room was silent now without the buzzing. Cú Chulainn had stopped walking unthinkingly, admiring Ferdiad’s skill, the fluid motion of that strike, the sheer force that had not only vanquished the insect but also – had Ferdiad even noticed? – cracked the wall of his inkwell. Ferdiad was beautiful when he was in motion, beautiful and terrifying. Sometimes he thought his best friend would also be his best opponent, the only worthy one. Of course, they’d never actually fight each other, but one could appreciate the art of combat enough to sometimes almost regret that fact, right? 

He smiled and clapped slowly, his smile intentionally mocking to hide his true admiration. “Well done, my hero”, Cú Chulainn said. “There you go, weapon bloodied and all that. If we are talking about spears, though…” He rolled up his own, empty sheet that was technically supposed to become homework one day. “That was horrible technique. You’re not supposed to hit with the side of it, you know? You're supposed to...” He made a fluid motion with his arm, and somehow, his rolled up sheet was just a fingerspan away from hitting Ferdiad on the nose. "...thrust. Try to remember that."

There was that. Ferdiad gritted his teeth, saying nothing. Any other boy, he would challenge now, tell them to show better technique then, go and spear a fly… Any other boy but Cú, who would probably manage to actually do it. If anyone could do such a feat, it was certainly Cú Chulainn, the strongest and most skilled young man Ferdiad had ever met. He was lucky to have such a foster brother. Except, of course, when Cú used all his skills and talent to annoy him.

The silence was broken again by some sort of commotion outside. Both boys, glad for the interruption, ran to the window as one and pressed their faces to the dirty glass. There was movement in the yard, people yelling at each other and clouds of dust raised by the hooves of the largest bull either of them had ever seen, a large brown beast that seemed not quite of this world. Cú knew the beast well, knew who it belonged to. “Let’s go downstairs”, he said. “I want to know what’s going on there. The essay can wait!” And without waiting for Ferdiad’s reply, he pulled on his boots. He did not look back when he started running. He knew his friend would follow, as he always did.

This was going to be trouble, Ferdiad knew. Still, he did not pause except for his shoes and cloak when he followed Cú. His rolled-up homework was still in his hand, and he just hoped that in all that commotion he would have one or two quiet moments to finish his text. He just needed one or two more paragraphs… And the school’s strict headmistress, Mrs. Shadow, would certainly not accept a cattle incident as an excuse.

Still, he ran after Cú. “Wait just a moment”, he called. “I think I know these people…” People that were, apparently, currently trying to steal a bull, though Ferdiad didn’t see the point in that. Sure, it was a magnificent animal, and a worthy addition to any herd, but was it actually worth starting a fight over? And of course, in the few moments it had taken him to follow, and to realize he had forgotten his quill anyway, Cú was already in the middle of the fight.

Ferdiad winced. That was his next-door neighbor Medb, right there, and technically he should go help her if she really wanted that animal. Then again, his best friend was in the way. Well. That might actually be fun! And he was not going to get any work done this day, anyway. When he was honest with himself, he did not mind that at all, not when the alternative was to watch Cú Chulainn fight, which was always impressive. Maybe even to do more than watch? “I’m going to show you some spear technique”, he called cheerfully, challenging his beloved friend who immediately turned to him, ignoring everything else around him. That, above all else, was why Ferdiad tolerated Cú's permanent teasing that might seem disrespectful otherwise - when it mattered, he knew he had all the attention, always.

The challenge was answered with delighted laughter and good-natured insults, both young men glad for the interruption of tedious theoretical studies. Finally, they could test all they had learned so far instead of just writing essays! What a worthy way to spend an afternoon. All around them, the arguing stopped when everyone turned to watch their fight. Cú had been there first, so he chose weapons first, though he yielded the next choice to his friend. They fought with all the weapons at their disposal, all their skills, everything Mrs. Shadow had ever taught them - everything but spears. Cú was very glad there were no spears around, although he loved Ferdiad too much to ever mention that.

In the end, no one was sure who had actually won. The boys were well matched in talent and speed, and what Cú might have of a small advantage in strength, Ferdiad's thick skin that Cú always joked about absorbed. Both were laughing, dirty, covered in bruises they'd nurse together afterwards as they always did. Unnoticed by the bystanders, the bull that had initially caused all that trouble must have wandered off, it was nowhere in sight although later some swore they had seen a large bird of the same coloring flying away. 

The two friends embraced each other while that homework lay in the dust, trampled and forgotten.


End file.
